


Fire On Fire

by Superpennyable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, I'm not even in this Fandom but dang it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/pseuds/Superpennyable
Summary: I never watched Supernatural save for the final 2 ½ episodes. I am disappointed as all of y’all so I’m doing somewhat of a rewrite of the final episode. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Fire On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I never watched Supernatural save for the final 2 ½ episodes. I am disappointed as all of y’all so I’m doing somewhat of a rewrite of the final episode. At least have some kind of comfort... So without further ado, enjoy!

The alarm’s blaring echoed across the room, harshly waking Dean up from a rather nice sleep. He reached for the alarm, not even bothering to open his eyes as he slammed the snooze button, finally silencing it. He slowly rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes before being greeted by an incredibly happy Miracle, who leaped into the bed. Dean hugged the dog, who was warm, soft and friendly. It felt nice.

Everything has been nice. Ever since they defeated Chuck, it felt like half the weight of the world flew off his shoulders. Jack being the new…well new God, was serious when he said he wanted hands off with the Earth (aside of serious danger of course), and that’s been sort of hard to wrap around his head at first. He had a sneaky suspicion that he was going to wake up and find out that Chuck was just fucking with them. He didn’t put it past the jerk to put them through that kind of torture. But after a week of just settling down at the bunker and just truly relaxing after who knows how long, it slowly started to hit him that this is the end. Him, Sam, and everyone can make their own decisions now, and they were at peace. (He still have his moments, like something was missing.)

Dean let go of Miracle, letting the literally miracle he found make a spot right next to him to plop down on. He soon followed suit, flopping back onto the bed.

Maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

Except…. he heard something. Apparently, Miracle did too because Dean hears him growling at whatever’s there. ( _He’s a guard dog, awesome, Dean briefly thought.)_

He reached for his pistol on the dresser, only to hear the sound again and froze.

It was someone or something sniffling. And not the allergies kind of sniffling, where it was constant. Dean slowly rose from his bed, risking the chance of him getting attacked by whatever’s upset as his vision saw what was at the foot of his bed. He was half expecting a siren or a upset demon across the room.

Not his angel with the same expression on his face he had the last time they saw each other in that room: tear stained face with a blush, eyes red from crying, the sniffling finally connecting to someone in Dean’s mind.

“…Cas?” 

Everything went still. Rapid thoughts ran into Dean’s mind _: Was it actually him? Is he hurt? What did the empty do to him? Does he remember what happened down there? What he said?_ The more questions came into his head, the more worried he was that maybe this wasn’t real, that this was just a dream and his exhaustion of everything for the past few weeks ~~years~~ was making him forget that Cas was gone forever, that the only other person that he felt pure unfiltered love for sacrificed himself so Dean could live. As much as Dean wanted, he couldn’t be here with him, right? The world wasn’t that perfect for him…

“Dean…” Cas croaked out, his eyes releasing fresh tears as he started to cry all over again, only his cries are now audible and broke Dean out of his trance of shock and denial. Instinct took over as he jumped out of the bed, striding towards his angel until he was close enough to reach out his arms and pull him into a well needed hug. He felt Cas stilt for a second, before grabbing onto Dean like a lifeline.

And then something clicked. This is what he was missing, this was why even for the whole week he was slowly recovering from Chuck’s reign of craziness, something still felt off. He had his brother, his Baby, the many pies, but he didn’t have Cas right next to him. And now that he had him in his arms, everything felt right. Before he knew it, he was burying himself into Cas, crying right along with him, the two of them holding onto each other.

Dean didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but when they finally decide to lift their heads, both of them were wearing matching puffy eyes and tear tracks. They stared at each other before both letting out a watery laugh and putting their heads together, Cas’s blue watery eyes met Dean’s brown eyes, sending a wave of joy and relief in his heart.

_He’s here. He’s safe._

And then Dean Winchester finally took the step he should have taken a long time ago: he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Cas. It was slow and gentle, pouring out every ounce of love and pure emotions he had for him for years. When he pulled back, he had a slight worry that maybe he took things too fast when he saw Cas eyes go slightly wide. (That worry quickly left when Cas returned the kiss with full force, causing the two of them to fall on top of the bed.)

* * *

Sam was a bit worried, but then again, it’s been a weird couple of weeks for both of them. However, he was used to Dean grabbing his toast right about now. Something in the back of his is telling him to check on him.

Sam puts whatever book he was about to read, and walk towards his brothers’ room, glancing left and right for anything off on the way. (Force of habit.) So far, everything felt right.

When he made it to Dean’s room, he opened the door, and was about to call out to see if he was ok, when the words kind of just didn’t come out.

Because there in Dean’s bed was Castiel, leaving peppered kisses all over Dean’s face, all while Dean is laughing with joy Sam haven’t really seen in a while. Smiling, Sam slowly turned around, and walked away from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: It literally took me 3 and a half days to write a kiss scene for this because honestly, while I'm not in this fandom, the last thing I want to do is disappoint fans who are already hurt by the series finale.   
> That being said, it was also my first time writing a kiss scene, so please leave advice or encouragement in the comments, and please send your kudos!  
> Keep fighting the good fight, y'all!


End file.
